


Lay Low

by Tea__Bee



Series: Cuddle Prompts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling prompts, It'll be Widomauk eventually I swear, M/M, Slow Burn, this is just the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Cuddling Prompt # 1: Out of NecessityThe Mighty Nein gets split up and Molly and Caleb end up alone in a small space.Title from Lay Low by Shovels & Rope





	Lay Low

“Come on, _come on!_ ” Caleb whispered, urgently, looking for a place to hide, not noticing how easily touching someone came when you were grabbing their hand and running for your life.

Molly had noticed, of course, how much more at ease the man was with touching when he was, well, less at ease. Like now, when a plan had gone awry and the Nein had had to split up to let things cool down. For some reason, Caleb had grabbed _Molly’s_ hand and run off, and now they were being followed by most of the crew of bandits. 

Molly was barely keeping up, but Caleb pulled him along and finally found a door that was unlocked. Pulling the tiefling around a corner and opening the door, the two found themselves face to face, crammed into a small storage room. If it could be called that. More likely, it was a storage _closet_. Molly had his back to the door, but Caleb realized that there was a window covering half the door, and quickly pulled him to the floor, where there was even less space. Molly ended up being wrapped around the red-haired man, closer than they’d ever been.

Molly could feel Caleb’s heart beating erratically, and knew his was doing the same. It could have just been the situation, the fact that they’d just been running as fast as they could, but…

Molly had darkvision. He could see the blush spreading across Caleb’s nose, the tips of his ears. He looked awfully uncomfortable, and Molly felt sorry for causing the man discomfort, but the thought was brief, ending as Caleb pulled the other man closer, his hand tangling in Molly’s hair and pulling his face down into the crook of his neck.

Molly heard feet rushing past the door, even as he gasped at the sudden warmth of Caleb neck against his cheek and his hair brushing his ear. The inhale brought him the scent of the man in front of him. The smell of smoke, of books and Frumpkin, and a faint smell that could only be described as… something magical. He bit his lip and steadied his breathing as the footsteps passed and Caleb relaxed his hand in Molly’s hair. The two separated as much as they could in the small space, Caleb clearing his throat and running the hand that had previously been in Molly’s hair across his own face, nervously glancing through the window above Molly’s head. 

“I-I think that they are gone.” He whispered, looking from the window to the silhouette of Molly in front of him. Molly could see him processing their closeness, his eyes darting back and forth and his blush spreading and he looked down into his own lap. 

Molly struggled to his feet, then pulled Caleb up to join him. He hesitated briefly before releasing Caleb’s hands and turning to open the door. He looked both ways down the alley before looking back to Caleb. “I suppose we should head back to the inn to meet up with everyone.” 

“ _Ja_ , yes, I suppose we should.” Caleb looked into Molly’s eyes for a moment, expression unreadable, before walking past him and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom, first work published here at all, actually!  
> I have 14 of these prompts total, so keep an eye out! I'm hoping they'll get longer as they go on, sorry this one is a bit short..
> 
> \- J


End file.
